Summer's Cries
A/N: Needs a better title. Omigosh am I seriously starting this page with an Author's Note? orz Summer's Cries is a fanfic by MsAmiClassified currently readable on Fanfiction.net and DeviantArt (notable for having obscenely long Author's Notes, mind you, along with chapters often being edited even after being published). It tells the story of the main cast being abducted to an unknown world after the arrival of a mysterious set of Menger cubes.With no leads, no tools (unfortunately), no explanation, numerous bloodthirsty monsters, and numerous secrets found, forming, and fermenting, our favorite characters are forced together to somehow make it back to their own world...you know, alive. (Please note in the case of younger readers: This fanfic is not directed toward the target audience of the canon series. Hence many sections are not child-friendly and viewer discretion is advised.) Prologue 10 identities, all in a room. Each of them is on the brink of death, but frozen in time so that death may not come for them. If for them time continued to flow, and they did not die immediately afterward, they would all be unconscious, for each was unconscious upon being frozen. Many, also, are heavily saturated with the toxin of despair, such that, if they then returned to the waking world and despair was not removed, it would claim them only a short while afterward. One was abandoned by a loved one who succumbed to another toxin, a physical rather than mental one, due to the absence of an article often thought not so significant philosophically, that nonetheless is often treated with more value by those who reign over many in the world. That person (the beloved) was forced to leave as the toxin brought harm to his mind, nearly bringing him to harm others. Another lost a loved one in an accident, brought on by a stranger fearing the absence of the same article, who had come to ignore what else could be equally or even more valuable in the long run. Another is of a broken residence, also the result of the absence of the same article, turning to an oft-disregarded source for comfort and then learning to fight to keep it. Another has realized the root of these, that is, the article that had become absent, and has intended to ensure it would never be absent again so to prevent further problems. One has all he could ever reasonably ask, but has observed the suffering of others, and attempts blindly to rectify the suffering he has observed. He is assisted by someone very different from himself, and yet very alike, who, much like the first identity, has lost someone, but to a failure of sentient beings rather than any physical toxin. Their ideas were carried on to someone else, who also attempts to rectify what suffering he observes, only to find that his ability to do so is limited by his own position, that these are too far out of reach to be managed, causing him suffering himself. He has been observed in his attempts by a colleague; she alone is aware of these things. One more, Player 9, as she called herself at one point, already has had her own suffering resolved, but, being almost always in the presence of those who have not, has borne witness to what may very well be the final nail to the coffin to the rest. The last has long struggled against despair, caused by a suffering superimposed on him for as long as he can know, left to cycle between states of being saturated by the emotional toxin and being above it. Finally, he is on the border of succumbing. They have been long trapped in a hidden panorama of space, others significant to them unable to realize their location. Indeed, "Player 9", along with another, had only entered the scene recently. The rest are unable to physically enter, despite having played such a major role in it the moment they realized its existence. Some realized the absences caused by the events that unfolded in this panorama, and through many clues finally managed to discover it, along with a way to intervene, others were allowed to view it through an outside perspective, and have gone so far as to cross a metaphysical barrier to interfere, and still others had the previous two groups expose it to them directly. But alas, as the 10 trapped appear ready to end at the hands of despair and death, so it might all be for naught anyway. I will not allow that to happen. I remain the one observer who has played no part yet, beyond some muted warnings and bringing other observers to play theirs, despite the discontent that tragedy brings me. Until now. I will ensure this does not end in tragedy. It's time I finally performed my share. Author's Notes Since I have an account on here, I'd like to go over a few things. #''I WILL NOT upload any more of the story to this wiki. ''It feels ridiculous to me since as far as I'm concerned wikis are not fanfic archives (but that's just me). If you want to read more, please use the links at the top of the page. #The prologue will make sense later on, for those of you who don't get it. (Hint: The narrator is not someone you will recognize until I actually reveal it.) #I'd like to ramble on what I'm planning. I have a lot of ideas for this. A lot. Makes it hard to understand why I have so much schedule slip in regards to writing it. I don't wanna say too much on the matter, but I will tell you that as far as the tone goes, I'm planning something reminiscent of the Japanese visual novel Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni with some blending in of the Hetalia-based fangame HetaOni, but with even more severe mood whiplash. Essentially what I'm trying to do is dig up as many details about canon as I can (along with more than one WMG from TV Tropes) and add my own personal twist to them to create something new, darker, and much to the tastes of many in the periphery demographic. In the process I intend to utilize adult fears, deconstructive elements, and my own disturbing imagination. But don't worry, those of you freaking out about about having absolutely no light to go by, we'll have bright spots. #I may add a list of WMGs to this page at some point, I can't decide. Same with shout-outs. #...Uh, there is no fifth. So...uh, Ami is out. PEACE! Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Stories Category:Fanon Works